Protecting Love
by Gryffindor5972
Summary: Jacob finds Draco lying in the La Push forest and takes him in. As to what else and how that happens please stay tuned xD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not and never will be named Stephanie Meyer or J.K. Rowling, I am only borrowing. I will return the boys when I am done xD

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fan fiction so your reviews will be greatly appreciated. My chapters mightn't be that long but that means quicker updates hopefully :D

**Warning:** Contains strong adult themes, violence and abuse scenes. Nothing after this chapter will be so graphic so I do apologise in advance. Don't read it if you don't like the warning. That is all.

**Chapter One: Hell on Earth.**

**Draco POV. **

I closed my eyes as the fist descended, waiting for the sickening crunch on my jaw. To my immense surprise it never came. Instead a hard kick to the stomach caught me off guard and sent me reeling across the dark room. Trying desperately to supress the gut wrenching waves of nausea flooding my body, I stood up and stared into my father's cold, grey eyes. Brushing the matted hair out of my face, I couldn't help but notice that the eyes staring back at me were exactly the same as my own. The very thought of any resemblance between myself and the monster standing in front of me, turned my stomach. I fell to my knees as he stalked across the room. Tears welled up in my eyes and one spilled down my bloody cheek, the salt water stinging on an open cut as it fell. I curled into a ball to try and avoid the wrath of my father. I whimpered as he grabbed my arm and heaved me to my feet.

Lucius snarled and slapped my face, sending my head slamming into the cold, hard brick wall behind me. More tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I spat out the warm blood pooling in my mouth. I avoided Lucius' eyes as he lent down. I pulled away as I felt his warm breath on my neck. His hands held my head still. I tried to keep my face expressionless as his tongue darted over my earlobe. I winced as his nails dug into my cheeks drawing blood. I felt the warm trickles flowing down my face, mingling with the tear tracks and dirt leaving trails of muck on my usually pristine skin. I shuddered as he began to whisper in my ear. "You are nothing to me Draco. You are a freak not worthy of the Malfoy name. You won't ever amount to anything. I won't let you. Do you understand that Draco? You are mine." More tears began to slide down my cheeks as I listened to his poisonous voice. The saddest part was that I actually believed him. I know that I am worthless and a waste of space. I am no good to anyone broken and bloody like this.

The monster grabbed my arm, spun me around and shoved my head back into the wall with his elbow. I cried out as he pulled on my shoulder length platinum blonde hair, another of the sickening similarities between us. He roughly brushed the hair away from my neck scraping at the soft skin with his bloody fingernails. I felt his hot breath on my neck hating even just the thought of what I knew he would do next. His teeth grazed the length of my throat and then clamped down. His tongue then licked the blood away and I knew his face would be lit up in same satisfied smirk as always. Sensing I was on the verge of passing out, Lucius reached around to my front undoing my belt buckle and sliding my pants down to my ankles. I grimaced as he pushed me bodily against the wall. My eyes flashed with anger as he shoved himself roughly into me ripping and tearing at the sensitive skin.

His fingers bruised my hips as he pulled me closer to him frantically thrusting into me. Sobbing hysterically, the monster began to hit me as he moved away bruising me further. Bleeding and muscles aching, it seemed that my entire body had been engulfed in white hot flames. Defeated once again I gave in to the clouding blackness of unconsciousness, Lucius' steely gaze filling the black void.

Blonde hair stuck to my face as I woke, breathing heavily "Not again," I whispered to myself. Clammy and sticky, the luxurious black satin of my sheets clung to my pale skin. Stretching my stiff limbs, I saw the large purple blotches covering my arms and legs. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair to get it out of my eyes, cringing as I found crimson stained tangles in the platinum strands.

I got up, hobbling a little as I turned to the bathroom. I stripped off my black cotton sleep pants, shuddering at the thought of my father having to change me while I was out of it. I stepped in front of the floor length mirror and gasped as I saw the extent of the damage. My face was blackened and swollen, my lips bloody and a tooth was cracked. My torso was covered in hand shaped bruises and long superficial cuts. Hips bruised and thighs aching, it truly was a miracle that the magic had already started healing me; else I wouldn't have even been able to stand. Probably most disconcerting though was the thick trail of dried blood on the inside of my thigh. "He couldn't even clean up after himself," I said to my woeful looking reflection. With the long white blonde hair, grey dull eyes and long tall frame, it was like looking at a younger version of my father. I retched at the thought and fell to my knees in front of the toilet. When there was nothing else left in my stomach, I got up shakily and shuffled to the vanity sink. I reached for my toothbrush and thoroughly cleaned my mouth, ridding myself of the salty slightly metallic flavour left over from last night. "I don't deserve to be a Malfoy," I said, watching my swollen lips move tentatively in the mirror. I turned away from my reflection, ashamed and disgusted with what I saw, feeling the waves of dizziness threatening to swallow me again.

I shook my head and moved toward the heavy glass door of the shower, pulling it open slowly. Turning on the taps, I inhaled sharply at the coolness of the water on my tainted skin. I reached for the loofah and shower gel, flinching as the water cleaned my open wounds. I began to clean myself gently, relishing in the warmth of the water. I turned around and let the force of the water massage my head and the back of my shoulders. I closed my eyes and leant back into the hot, steamy stream. Lost in the heavenly feeling, I didn't even notice when my father slipped into the bathroom. I opened my eyes and my breath hitched in my throat. My grey eyes were staring back at me. Panic flooded my body as I fell back against the wall. Lucius had never pushed things this far before. The morning was _my_ time. I needed this time to recover. Wet hair plastered to his head, the monster moved forward. My eyes widened in fear. All of my instincts told me to run, but I had nowhere to run to. Adrenaline pumped into my bloodstream as I braced myself for his onslaught. I found myself wishing that I could be anywhere but here. Over and over again as Lucius' hands roamed my skin, I wished for a safe and happy place. Then just as the monster lifted his hand to hit me, a loud crack echoed around the bathroom and all of a sudden I was lost in a sea of glorious black oblivion.

**Please review! I will update again soon. Jake POV on the way xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I am still not SM or JKR. Characters aren't mine, just on loan. xD

**A/N: **Thanks for the couple of reviews I got for Chapter One. xD I love them so please, please, please keep them coming.

**Warning: **No warnings for this chapter. Happy chapter this time. Well sort of.

**Chapter Two: Discovery**

**Jake POV**

* * *

I found him lying in the forest, naked and bleeding. Cold as ice the pale stranger didn't make a sound as I carried him back to my place on the reservation.

"Hey, old man!" I called out to my father as I walked through the narrow flyscreen door.

"Jake? That you?" he called out from the lounge.

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was me who else would it be? "Yeah Dad, can you come out here for a sec?"

I heard the tyres of his chair squeak as he wheeled himself into the kitchen. The dark, hooded eyes widened at the sight of the pale body in my arms. "Jake what have you done?" he breathed, his face looking horror stricken.

"Dad don't panic, I haven't done anything. I was out on patrol and I caught a strange scent so I followed it and yeah, I found him lying like this on the ground. I thought he was dead but I could hear a faint heartbeat so I figured the least I could do was bring him back here till we can find out what is going on." I shrugged. "I haven't heard a peep out of him. Didn't even rouse when I slapped his face to try and wake him up."

"Ok son, well go and find the poor boy some clothes and I will give Dr Cullen a call," he said as he began to roll himself toward the phone. I turned and made my way to my bedroom. I laid the angelic looking man down on my bed and began to search through my drawers looking for something small enough to fit him. The best I could find was an old pair of tie-waisted sweat pants and a rather scruffy looking black tee shirt. Oh the woes of being a werewolf, my wardrobe had been on a downhill slope what with all of the phasing and what-nots.

Looking at the boy's naked form, I supposed he was at least a couple of years older than me. Pale skinned and long limbed, he could have been an angel if not for the cuts, bruises, dirt and dried blood caked all over him.

I slid the track pants on carefully. That didn't require much effort as there was barely anything of him left. He was all skin and bone, almost skeletal. I looked sadly down at his face. Crescent shaped scabs covered his soft cheeks. I sucked in a deep breath of his scent, soft and sweet mingled with the blood. I shuddered and couldn't help but wonder what kind of person could do something as cruel and horrible as this to another human being. I lifted his hands carefully over his head and slid the stick thin wrists through the arms and gently stretched the neck over his head. His head lolled to the side and I was disgusted to see what appeared to be a large bite mark. I could not believe that someone could even contemplate doing that.

My dad wheeled into the room. "Dr Cullen is on his way here now. He said to tell you that the chances are very high that you have saved this man's life."

I blushed. "Dad, you know I just did what I thought needed to be done. It's no big deal."

"Son, you didn't have to follow the scent. You didn't have to go looking for him. You didn't have to pick him up and bring him back here, but you did. You picked him up and lugged him all the way back here not knowing who he is or what he is doing here. You're a good kid Jake. "

"I know Dad. Still it isn't a big deal. You would have done the same thing," I said with a grim smile on my face.

"Must be a Black thing then huh?" he laughed as I scowled back at him.

"Anyone home?" called out a smooth, melodious voice from the front door.

"Yeah Doc, we're in here," the old man called back.

Before I could do so much as blink Dr Carlisle Cullen was sitting on the bed beside the thin man, reaching out to grab his wrist to feel for a pulse. I hated it when he did that. I backed away from the overpowering burning, bleach smell that had begun to permeate the air of my room. I swear I will never ever get used to having the bloodsuckers in my house. It takes weeks to get rid of the smell completely and now they waltz back in. I sighed trying to ignore the annoying gag reflex nagging at my throat. I know he is trying to help the pale stranger but hell, he sure did reek. I shook myself back to reality and began to listen to the conversation between Dr Cullen and my father.

"He appears to be mildly hypothermic, badly malnourished, extremely dehydrated and is showing obvious signs of abuse. Although how long this abuse has been going on for is quite impossible to say," said the doctor. "He was naked when you found him, right Jacob?"

"Yeah, I honestly didn't think he was alive when I found him lying on the forest floor."

"Well it is a very good thing that you found him when you did. If he was still out there now, he would almost certainly be dead." Carlisle sighed and returned to his examination of the boy. When he came across the bite mark on the long neck, he grimaced.

"That was definitely not made by a vampire. The shape and depth of the wound indicates it was a human that did this. And here I was thinking we were the only monsters out there." The doctor shook his handsome blonde head.

"Obviously not," I said. "So what can we do for him?"

"Well it would ease my mind immensely if you could keep him here so that I can keep a close eye on him. I will set up an IV to get some fluid and nourishment into him. I will dress and clean his wounds before I go, but other than that I don't know that there is much else that I can do for the poor thing."

My dad looked at the unconscious blonde man and sighed. "Of course he can stay here Carlisle. Me and Jake can keep a close eye on him. Don't think on it. You're only a phone call away if anything changes after all."

Carlisle smiled, "Thanks Billy. I'll just get Jake to give me a hand to clean him up properly and then I will get out of your hair."

"It's never any trouble having you here Doc, especially as it was me who called you," said my Dad gruffly.

"Even so, I know that my presence makes Jacob very uncomfortable so I will get out of here as quick as I can regardless," said the doctor quietly, nodding in my direction.

It really was impossible to hate Carlisle, even though he was supposed to be my mortal enemy.

I peeled back the clothes, thinking to myself how much of a waste of time clothing him in the first place had been. Carlisle's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the blood between the thin legs. I didn't need to be Edward to know what was going through his mind in that instant, as it was going through mine too. I shuddered as I carefully scooped him up, the icy skin giving me goose bumps. Carlisle ducked out and flew to the bathroom to start running some bathwater. I made my way through the house, trying not to hit the boy with anything on my way. Even with my extra strength, he was light as a feather. His white skin, even as dirty as it was, contrasted beautifully with my russet coloured arm. I couldn't help but to notice the soft blonde eyelashes drooping onto his tear stained cheek. I shook my head and growled. I shouldn't be thinking that. Not about a guy. What is wrong with me?

I heard the doctor turn off the taps in the bathroom and I moved through the door. The bath was half filled with lukewarm water. "Dr Cullen? Why not have the water nice and hot to get him warm quicker?"

Carlisle looked up, "How many times do I have to remind you that it is just Carlisle hmm?" He laughed at the incredulous expression on my face. Remembering the seriousness of the situation, Carlisle began to explain, "We can't just drop him into a hot bath as that will send him into shock. We need to kick start his body but we can't risk him getting too hot too quickly, lest his heart stops."

I nodded, "I guess that makes sense."

I slowly lowered him into the tub and I started to clean his narrow face with a soft flannel. It nearly tore my heart out to see the full extent of the damage once again. I don't know how long we were in the bathroom, but when we emerged with the slightly warmer man, the sun had nearly faded out of the sky, leaving dancing orange shadows all through the house.

I found him some of my sleep pants and a clean shirt and dressed him once again. Carlisle dressed the more serious cuts and cleaned the rest. The soft silvery glow coming off of the boy now only served to enhance my feelings of hatred towards the person who had defaced him so badly. I felt a wave of anger flood my veins and I clenched my fists trying to ride it out without phasing. That was the last thing I needed. Taking a deep breath I re-focused my thoughts to Dr Cullen. He was fixing up the IV and tucking the stick figure into my soft blankets.

"If he wakes up tonight, which I doubt will happen, make sure he gets some water, and maybe some soup to eat. Nothing too substantial for now, ok? I will be back tomorrow afternoon to see if there are any changes," he sighed. "Thanks for your help Jacob. I know that me being a vampire makes things difficult."

I shook my head, "Nah Doc, you aren't so bad. Don't worry about it. He needed your help so I am not going to complain."

"Glad you got your priorities round the right way Jake," chuckled Carlisle. "I will let myself out. Tell your Dad I will be back tomorrow sometime kay?"

"Yeah no probs Carlisle."

The doctor smiled and was gone in an instant. I checked over the boy once more to make sure that he was sleeping soundly. My stomach growled at me. Sighing I resigned myself to finding some food.

I walked into the kitchen and found a scrawled note on the table,

_Jake,_

_I'm watching the game at Charlie's and probably won't be back till late. Get some sleep. I will see you in the morning,_

_You did good today kid. Love you,_

_Billy._

I groaned I had forgotten that it was game night. Charlie had probably caught wind of Dr Cullen's visit by now. I brushed my hair out of my face, making a mental note to remember to cut it when I got a minute. I found some left-overs in the fridge and reheated them in the primitive microwave. I settled myself on the couch in front of a DVD, but I couldn't focus. My mind kept slipping back to the man in my bed and what the hell had happened to him. I washed up my plate and dug some blankets out of the hall cupboard. I spread them out over the couch, cursing my dad for not having thought about getting a spare bed. We had one of course, when Rachel had lived here, but she had to take the bed with her to college didn't she.

I didn't bother locking up as Dad still had to get in but I did turn all of the lights out before I snuggled into the couch cushions. The exhaustion finally caught up with me as I lay staring into the dark, not having slept in nearly twenty-four hours, and the last thing that crossed my mind prior to me falling asleep was an image of my haunted platinum-haired angel.

Yawning, I stretched my cramped limbs. The couch really wasn't big enough for my six foot plus frame to sleep comfortably. It was just lucky that I am such a heavy sleeper so it never matters where I sleep at all. I stood up and my stomach shouted its protest to my not having had breakfast yet. I quickly showered and ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it away from my face. I brushed my teeth and then padded through the house to the kitchen. My still sleepy brain must have been a million miles away because the next second a haughty British accent floated across the room.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?" said the blonde boy with a sneer.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope that is enough to keep you all interested xD **

**Your reviews are gold so please keep them coming. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephanie or J.K so these gorgeous males don't belong to me. *sigh* I wish they did but they don't so at some point I am going to have to give them back :(

**A/N:** Thank you to all of my adoring fans. Your reviews are making it so much easier for me to get updating. :D Keep them coming and I have a treat for you all hehehe. Oh and I am sorry if this Chapter jumps around a bit. I will get around to explaining things in more depth next chapter. So sorry in advance.

**Warning:** First slash warning! Don't read if you don't want to see a Jakeco kiss. You have been warned. :P

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Unfamiliar Territory**

**Draco POV**

A soft, insistent clicking pierced the heavenly silence of my sleep. I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around at the room I was in wondering where the hell I was. A small single bed covered in soft brown blankets stood in the corner by the door. With clutter strewn everywhere, and clothes all over the floor it was a wonder that the occupant knew where anything was.

The tapping got louder and I tried to find out where it was coming from. To my shock there was a large, black owl outside trying to get in. I stood up slowly and waited for the world to stop spinning. I made to step across the room to open the window and found myself being caught on a long piece of plastic tubing. I frowned as I followed the tube to a silver pin object in the crook of my elbow. I winced as I pulled it out and removed the tape, leaving a red patch on my white skin.

The owl was now screeching and carrying on so I walked over and opened the window enough so that the blasted thing could get in. He dropped a small scroll on the bed and sat alongside it, obviously waiting for me to write a reply for it to take back. I exhaled noisily as I sat back down on the bed and grabbed the parchment roll. I opened it and began to decipher the untidy handwriting. God, why can't people be taught to write properly, I thought as I shook my head.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope this owl finds you safe and well. I don't know what happened to you Draco but I hope that you come home soon. Please know that even for all of the enmity between us, I am here for you if you ever need me. Please let me know by return owl if you are ok, so that Lucius and Narcissa can stop worrying about you. Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Harry Potter._

Fucking Gryffindors always trying to be noble and helpful. I scowled at the parchment and supposed that I had better do as he asked and reply before my mother sent the Spanish Inquisition looking for me. I stood up again, still a bit dizzy from having been unconscious so long. I looked round trying to find a quill or at least one of those plastic things that Muggles used to write with, pens I think they are called, but I had no luck. I started rifling through the piles of clothes and checked the small desk on the opposite side of the room. Ah-ha! Found one. I grabbed the parchment and moved back to the desk. I sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair and scribbled on the corner to make sure that the pen worked. It did thankfully and I began my reply under Harry's note.

_Potter,_

_Thank you for your concern but I appear to be ok for now. Not that you really care. I don't know where I am yet as I have only just woken up. Tell Mother not to panic and that I will be home as soon as possible. As for my father he can rot in hell. I don't need a babysitter Potter, so don't worry your pretty little head over me. I am fine. I will let you know as soon as I make plans to come home. I don't hope to hear back from you anytime soon_

_Malfoy._

Reading back over the notes, it really was a study of opposites, my perfect penmanship to his messy scrawl. The writing matches the person I suppose. I shuddered at the thought of Lucius but I knew deep down that I had to face the monster at some stage. I rolled it up and gave it back to the owl. He fluffed his wings and flew back out of the window. I stared out after it, absorbing my surroundings. I don't know how long I stood there for but I snapped out of my reverie when I heard footsteps.

I jumped when I heard a door close somewhere in the house. There was someone else in the house with me. My heart started to pound out of my chest. What if it was Lucius? My knees went weak and a lump rose in my throat. I refocused on calming myself down. Slowing my breathing and regaining my composure I opened the door and boldly stepped out into the hallway. I couldn't see anyone so I padded through each room looking for the source of the noise. I heard rattling coming from somewhere to my left. I followed the sound and came across a small, bright kitchen. A tall dark haired person had the best part of their head buried in the refrigerator. He was obviously oblivious to my presence so I cleared my throat and said sharply, "Who are you and where the hell am I?"

The dark head whipped around and his deep chocolate eyes widened.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or are you going to go on gaping like a fish?" I snapped.

"The name's Jake. I found you lying half dead out in the forest yesterday and I bought you back here so that the doc could look you over." I sneered at the American.

Me half-dead? Like hell, passed out maybe. Come to think of it my memory of the last day or so was very foggy. My brow furrowed as I tried to remember what had happened. Shaking my head quickly, I walked into the kitchen. I stretched my arms up and found that I had white sticky patches on my clean neck and arms. I cringed, thinking of these strangers examining my naked form. I ripped off the patches, gasping when the tape caught at my skin. Jake strode over to me and his jaw dropped in awe.

"Dude, when I found you yesterday, you were covered in cuts and bruises. Not to mention the bite on your neck," Shuddering he went on, "Now you haven't got a mark on you. I would almost say that you were a w-,"he stopped abruptly. He seemed to be struggling with something. A flash of what looked like pain flew across his features. His eyebrows dropped and his full lips tightened. Strangely I felt a twinge of sorrow at his hurt. I mentally shook myself, I barely even knew the guy.

"So where am I?" I asked again, my foot was beginning to tap on the ground with my impatience. I looked down at my bare feet thinking that I would have to do something about my lack of clothing.

Jake replied, "You are on the La Push reservation, just outside of Forks, Washington. That help?"

"Not remotely. Would there be a chance of getting some decent clothes around here somewhere?"

"Unless you feel like going on a trip to Port Angeles you're stuck with those," Jake replied.

I scowled looking down at my body and the baggy pyjamas that I had been clothed in. "Got anything better than these?"

"Hey, those are my favourite pyjamas man, watch it."

"I don't care whose favourite they are but I have standards, and these don't make the cut. Sorry," I snarled.

I ignored the deflated look on the darker boys face as I turned and walked from the room. As I looked around some more I stretched out my limbs. Still a little achy I sat down on the couch to think. Washington? That meant that I had somehow landed in America. I was still hazy on the details. I vaguely remembered Lucius jumping in my shower and then it was just a black mess. I had heard of wandless magic, but I had never been able to master it at Hogwarts. Maybe my wish for a safe place had come true after all. The gravity of the situation had begun to sink in. I had no clothes, no money, no wand and the only person that seems at all like they cared was the handsome teen standing in the kitchen. Woah! Did I just call him handsome? What the hell? Am I going crazy?

I heard mumbling in the kitchen and then the click of a telephone receiver. Both worried and curious, I walked back towards the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked timidly, feeling slightly guilty about my outburst.

"The doctor that left his patients at the hospital to come here and fix up your ungrateful ass. He is on his way here now to check you over."

"I never said that I was not grateful for your help did I?" I threw back at him.

"No but your attitude speaks volumes."

I glared at him. "Look, I'm sorry alright? I just need to get my bearings. You have no idea how confusing this is for me right now."

Jake sighed and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. "I know this is hard on you, but yeah I did save your life so I think I deserve at least a little respect. I don't know what has happened to you but I do know that for all of your bravado and your harsh tongue, that there is a scared little boy in there somewhere. No one comes out of something like that unscathed."

I raised my eyebrows at him. Could he really read me that easily? I hoped not.

A knock on the door signalled the doctor's arrival. A tall blonde man walked into the room, with an uncharacteristic look of shock on his face. He turned to Jake, "I see what you mean Jake. That rate of healing isn't normal."

"He's got a tongue on him Doc, you better look out," said Jake with a cheesy grin on his lips.

"Can we stop talking about me like I am not in the room now?" I said.

The golden eyed doctor laughed. "I am glad to see that you are feeling better. Jake wasn't wrong about the tongue then I see. My name is Carlisle." He held his hand out and I shook it firmly.

"Draco. Thank you for taking the time to come out here and fix me up," I said, glaring at Jake over the Doctor's shoulder. Yeah, ungrateful am I?

"You seem to have made an incredible recovery Draco. I didn't think you would be awake for at least another day or so."

I shrugged and looked at my hands.

"I guess I am just a good healer."

"Draco, if you don't mind me asking, is there something you would like to tell us?"

"If you swear not to breathe a word of it to anyone and only because I think I owe you an explanation."

"If anyone can keep a secret Draco, it is us," said Carlisle smiling kindly.

"Well, I heal quickly because I am a wizard. There is magic running in my being that speeds up the healing process," I explained, looking up at the gorgeous dark teen. Gorgeous? Merlin, I think my head needs examining.

Golden and brown eyes alike widened simultaneously. I guess that wasn't exactly what they were expecting to hear.

"My father had just followed me into the shower to, well, I think you can guess there. I was wishing with everything I had that I could be anywhere but there. And well I am guessing that the innate magic in me apparated me here."

"Apparated?" Jake's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"It is a form of magical transport. We can disappear from one place and reappear in another. It is a lot more complicated than that but that is the basic principal. Although I am pretty sure that there is no record of someone having apparated this far before. I don't think anyone has been stupid enough to try," I explained.

Jake and Carlisle both looked at me in astonishment.

"You can actually do that?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sure. It's easy."

"So where did you apparate from then? Must be a fair way away for no-one to have tried before," Carlisle said.

"More than just a fair way," I smiled, "Try from London, England."

Jake's jaw dropped and I rolled my eyes. Where did he think I was from with my accent, really? I sighed and spoke to the Doctor.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Draco."

"Do you think something could be arranged for me to get my hands on some better fitting clothes?"

The tall blonde man thought for a minute before responding. "My son Jasper is about the same size as you. I will ask him when he gets home if I may bring some around for you. Will that suit you?"

"I will admit it isn't ideal but I will survive, I suppose."

It was Jake's turn to roll his eyes at me but I ignored it. I was trying not to look at that damned hot body of his. My eyes widened as I felt a flush run toward my groin. "Not here, not here," I thought to myself over and over again.

Jake's deep husky voice rolled over me, "You ok Draco?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy from sleeping so long I guess."

Carlisle checked me over and explained that the dizziness wasn't unusual, HA! If only he knew.

"Alright boys I am going to go for now, Draco, I really would like it if you could stay inside with Jake for today just to make sure that there is no residual effect from the extended unconsciousness. I will be back tomorrow with some clothes."

Oh man, this was going to kill me. I sighed and resigned myself to the awkward day inside.

"Sure thing Carlisle. Draco and I will have loads of fun," said Jake sarcastically.

The doctor gave Jake a look that seemed to say 'Be Nice' then left. I laughed and Jake turned his death glare onto me. Oh come on man. You can do better than that.

We ended up putting a DVD on and sat in a somewhat comfortable silence. Jake didn't push for more information about the magic and I just thought it would be better for me to keep my mouth shut. As the afternoon wore on, I became painfully aware of Jake's musky scent and the warmth that seemed to radiate off of his body. He brushed my thigh as he reached over me to get to the popcorn we had made earlier and this time there was nothing going to stop me 'rising to the occasion'.

Terrified he would see my 'problem' I jerked up off of the couch, knocking the bowl of popcorn onto the floor in the process.

"Oh my god Jake, I'm sorry," I spluttered out kneeling down to start picking it up.

Jake laughed and slid down to help me, his hair flopping adorably in his eyes as he lent forward. I didn't bother to chastise myself this time. He was undeniably attractive. In this close proximity it was impossible to ignore the spark between us. He looked up and caught my eye. For just one second I felt like throwing myself into the endless chocolate brown depths. Maybe this really is my safe place after all.

Jake leant forward slowly and to my immense surprise I didn't pull away. It was like a giant magnet was pulling us together. The inevitability of the situation struck me as I flicked my tongue over my bottom lip and moved toward him. My head was saying run away but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I needed Jake to make me feel better. I reached my hand up and slid it into Jake's brown mop of hair and pulled him closer. The brown eyes drooped and our lips met. Soft and gentle, they moulded together like we were two parts of one whole. I gasped at the sensation and Jake's lips opened allowing me to fully taste him. I slid my tongue over his lips and gently pulled his bottom lip between my teeth. Jake's breath caught in his throat and he pulled away. He stood up, his beautiful face stricken.

"I'm sorry Draco."

And with that he ran out of the front door slamming it behind him, leaving me with one cold and lonely tear running down my cheek.

* * *

**Hehehe The first kiss! :P Bet you weren't expecting that so soon huh? Well there it is… Stay tuned for more delicious details in the next chapter. **

**Review, Review, Review people! If I get 5 reviews for this chapter I will post up my Jake/Draco one shot… oh go on you know you want me too ; ) Love you all to death!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Not SM or JK so deal with it. The boys aren't mine and I will unfortunately have to give them back at some point.

**A/N: **Firstly: Now I thought I should clarify the timing of this fic. I am setting this after the war in HP and before Breaking Dawn for Twilight so I hope that works for you all.

And secondly, a big huge thank you to Pretty Twisted for her awesomely awesome reviews. And a thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review and tell me how I am doing. Keep up the good work peeps. Check out my newest story. A one shot called "Moonlit Shadow". I am looking forward to your opinion on that one too :D

Oh and the italic in this chapter is the pack mind communication… just to avoid confusion there hehe

**Warning: **Mild course language. Mild slash scenes.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Apologies**

**Jake POV**

"I'm sorry Draco," I said softly before I ran out of the house, forgetting my strength as I accidentally slammed the door closed. I cringed as I thought of the teen kneeling heart-broken on the floor of my lounge room.

I wiped my brow with my hand as I strode into the forest. I can't believe how close I had come to losing it in there. The reigns holding my wolfish secret were tenuous at best at the best of times, but throw that sock-rocking kiss into the mix and I had no hope in hell. I couldn't stop thinking about Draco's long fingers in my hair, scratching my scalp deliciously as we kissed. Unable to stop my throbbing reaction to the hot thoughts running through my head, my pants bulged and I began to shake. Next thing I knew I was on all fours sprouting thick rust coloured fur. The last thing I needed was the entire pack knowing what was going on.

Immediately I was caught in the onslaught of loud voices, all firing questions at me.

_Stop!_

The voices stopped but Quil and Embry were sniggering in the background.

_Ha-ha Ateara, told you. Our little Jakey is growing up. Good on you man. About fucking time. _

I growled and I started to run toward the others. I was not looking forward to this.

_Oh, come on Jake man. Have we ever teased you about anything like this before? _

_Short answer Embry, YES!_

A chorus of cheerful growls met my ears as I finally met up with the rest of the pack. I flattened my ears to my head and bared my teeth in what I hoped was a somewhat intimidating gesture.

Sam's resonating Alpha thoughts ripped through everyone.

_Stop teasing Jacob._ Satisfied that the others had shut up Sam's head turned to me, So_ Jake, what's with the pale face? _

I ran through in my head everything I knew about him including the wizard part. I know I swore that I would not let on but it really is pointless for me to try and hide anything from the pack.

_A wizard Jake? You sure he is safe to have around?_

_Yeah Sam. I wouldn't be here if I didn't feel it was safe enough to leave him at my place all alone. _

_Just make sure that you don't let these feelings get in the way of your judgement okay?_

_No worries. I won't. I should get back to the house though. I don't want Draco to do anything stupid._

Quil snorted.

_Draco? What kind of name is that?_

_How the hell would I know idiot? I barely know the guy._

_Didn't stop you locking lips with him just before did it?_

With the pack's resounding chuckles floating through my mind, I turned and started for home. As I got in sight of the house I phased back, "Damn it," I said aloud when I realised that I was naked.

I rummaged under the stairs for the spare pare of sweats I kept for these situations. Pulling them on I walked into lounge hoping to find Draco there. What I did find in there was the upturned popcorn bowl still on the carpet, the TV still on and the room empty. Panicking, I ran around the house calling his name and checking each and every room. I got to my room, opened the door and stuck my head around the door.

A snarling voice spat, "Go Away!"

I sighed in relief. I walked into the room and my heart broke as I saw what state Draco was in, lying under my blankets in the fetal position, rocking slightly. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked down at the glistening tear tracks on the delicate face. Delicate? Really? Dude, I really need some help of the mental kind.

I sat down on the side of the bed.

"I said go away for fuck's sake," he snapped at me.

"Draco, I really truly am sorry for what happened before. I freaked out. I didn't mean to upset you."

I reached out and put my hand on his arm.

"I am not being wholly truthful myself about things and although I can't tell you everything, I can try to help make things easier for you."

"Easier? Like hell Jake. You just ran away after the best damned kiss I have ever had and all you can say is sorry? I have been tearing myself up trying to come up with a god damned reason as to why you reacted like that and all I can think of is that I am not good enough. That is not a good feeling to be left with, a very bitter pill to swallow believe me."

"God Draco. You have nothing to do with this," I ignored the urge to lie down and hug him better. "This one is all on me. You have to believe that. I was horrible to you and I feel so guilty."

I impulsively leant down and pressed my lips to his. Draco stiffened and I reluctantly pulled away.

"Kissing me again isn't going to help the situation Jake."

I sighed, "I know. I know. Seems like I am doing a lot of apologising lately, I will go. Talk to you in the morning."

Taking one more glance of the broken teen on my bed, I walked out and closed the door softly. I showered and found a snack. Settling myself in on the couch, I must have dozed off cause the next thing I knew bright shafts of morning sunlight slid across my face and woke me up.

I hoped I could figure out an alternative sleeping arrangement soon cause that couch is going to be the death of me.

There was a knock at the door. I got up and stretched my arms. I padded my way through the house and unlocked the front door. Carlisle was smiling brightly on the front porch. I frowned, "Hey doc, come on in."

"Jacob, good to see you. How is the patient doing?"

"He appears to be ok. Well, physically at least."

"That's good. I daresay that we won't get much of an insight into how Draco is coping with his emotional turmoil until he decides to open up to us. Can you just try and get him to talk to you about everything? Also can you pass these over to him," indicating the big suitcase and a few suit bags he left by the door, "And let him know that he is more than welcome to come up for dinner any time he likes."

"No worries Carlisle. Will do."

"Thanks Jake. I have to run, got to get to the hospital, but I will be in touch ok?"

"Sure, sure."

"See you soon, oh and don't be afraid to call me if you need anything."

I laughed, "Ok ok Doc, off you go. Don't want to keep the dying waiting."

Carlisle winked and flew up the road. It was only eight am. I decided to let Draco be, so I cleaned up the popcorn in the lounge and started the washing up. I was drying a plate when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I just about had a heart attack on the spot and dropped the crockery. Luckily it landed in the sink.

"Morning Jake."

"Draco. Hell, just kill me next time, why don't you?" I said grinning.

"Haha don't tempt me," he said laughing. I rolled my eyes at the other teen.

"I just wanted to apologise for last night. I was out of line. You were just trying to help and I was a prat. Merlin knows I need someone to help me to get back to somewhat normal. I spent last night wishing that I could go home, if only to see Mother but at the same time I am not ready to leave yet. I want to get rid of the monsters in my head and I am pretty sure I am not going to be able to get better if I go home so I would like to stay a while longer if that is ok."

I rubbed my chin, appearing as if I was thinking very hard about it for a minute.

"Oh, I think we might be able to arrange something."

Draco hit my arm. "Oh come on Draco, I am sure you can do better than that," I taunted sticking my tongue out.

Draco glared at me and replied, "Hahaha you wouldn't be so quick to say that if I had my wand."

"You use a wand?"

"Of course, we don't wave our fingers or wiggle our noses. I do however, know a rather nasty hex that could make your teeth fall out," he whispered.

My face must have been priceless right then, judging by the ringing peals of laughter coming from the blonde. Hmm. I will just have to show him some magic of my own.

"Right Drake, Carlisle dropped these around for you," I pointed at the bag. "Get dressed, we are going for a walk."

It took Draco an age to get ready but I have to say that Jasper's taste in clothes and Draco's posture combined to create one hell of a picture. A dark green long sleeved tee shirt and some tight fitting dark wash denim jeans, nearly had me phasing on the spot.

"You can stop staring now, I know I'm hot," he said with a smile.

Shaking myself I looked down at my bare chest and sloppy sweats. Shrugging I decided that it didn't matter if I wore a shirt or not, if I phased it wasn't going to matter anyway.

"Sure, sure. That's just want you want me to think. Come on, I want to show you something."

I led the way out of the door and into the deep green undergrowth of the forest. We walked a little way in and I found the stream I was looking for.

"Ah ha. Here we are. You said you can make my teeth fall out, well I can show you your mother," I said triumphantly.

The look of shock on the pale face was so worth it.

"I told you yesterday that I had a few secrets of my own right? Well, this is one of them. It is called scrying. If I focus just right on the water and say a name, I can see anyone I want."

"Oh yeah?" Draco sneered, "I got to see this."

"What is your Mum's name?" I asked as I knelt down.

"Narcissa Malfoy."

I closed my eyes and focused the energy flowing in my body onto the water. I felt the water begin to vibrate. I opened my eyes and intoned, "Narcissa Malfoy." In an instant, the water's surface shimmered and created and image of a tall, lean, blonde haired woman sitting at a long expensive looking table. Draco gasped, knelt beside me and leant into me to see his mother better. I tried my best to stay focused with his arm brushing mine, the picture fuzzed out a bit. Concentrating again the picture cleared. The blonde reached out and ran his hand through the water.

"Jake," he breathed. "This is amazing."

Just then another blonde figure stalked into the image and turned to face me. A scowl crossed his features. He then looked at the woman and appeared to be whispering something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she started crying. Draco started gasping for breath. I sensed his distress.

"Draco, is that your father?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I should have realised."

To my horror Draco turned and ran off into the woods. I couldn't risk him finding the pack. Not yet at least. I figured it would be better for him to hate me for being a freak than to end up dead, so I stripped off and phased. It was much easier to follow the scent like this. I put my nose to the ground and took off at a run. Draco was headed further into the woods so I hurried to catch him. I found him sitting by a tree shivering with the dampness. In my relief of finding him I forgot to phase back. I skidded to a halt in front of the scared boy. He screamed and I cringed. I had left the clothes by the stream. Oh well nothing for it I guess. He would find out the truth regardless anyways. I shuddered and phased back.

Draco's grey eyes widened and the scream stuck in his throat.

"I will explain more when we get back to the house Draco. Please can you just follow me for now? I don't want the others to find you out here alone."

In a state of total shock Draco nodded and to my amusement, his eyes wandered downward, leaving burning tracks on my skin as they skimmed further down. I led him back to the stream and got my pants to put back on before heading home. I thanked god that I had thought to strip before I phased as Draco's eyes were having a rather difficult effect on my body right about now.

Even caked in mud and leaves, he had an unexplainable effect on me. I looked over at him and he walked over to me.

"I don't care what you are Jake. Thank you for helping me again." He took my hand and kissed me softly on the lips. "I know we need to talk bu-," I cut him off with another lingering kiss. I grinned, "Who talks?"

I leant in and captured his lips with mine again. He opened his mouth and my tongue slipped inside, wrestling with his. Heat surged to every part of my body as Draco pressed himself up against me. I don't know what changed in that instant, but when Draco surrendered to my hands it was like the world changed. Something inside me changed. Nothing mattered to me anymore but Draco and his happiness. He was my entire world, my only reason for living. As I clung to Draco our lips fought blissfully. His smaller frame fitted to mine perfectly. I realised in that moment, that I had just imprinted on the sharp tongued, sarcastic and entirely loveable Draco Malfoy.

I groaned, the pack was never going to let me live this one down.

* * *

**Hands up all those in love with Domestic Jake! I hope you have all enjoyed this instalment. I will endeavour to have another one up as soon as I can. Draco POV again :D hehe**

**Please Review! Oh and for those that reviewed yesterday check out my profile cause I am uploading my Jakeco one shot called "Moonlit Shadow" too as my special reward to you all xD **

**Love you xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I am still not JK or SM so even though I may claim the boys for now I do have to give them back.

**A/N: **Sorry for the un-update yesterday. Massive computer virus and yeah not good. Sorry in advance, Pretty_Twisted. I do what I have to so please don't hurt me.

**Warning: **Graphic Scenes! Big Warning there! Violence, blood, coarse language and mild slash. Don't read if you don't like blood. You have been warned. This is an angst fic so what do you expect?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blood**

**Draco POV.**

Jake's arms encircled my waist as I leant into his strong, warm embrace. All thoughts of Lucius and the outside world left me as I completely immersed myself in his arms. This had to be the way to find myself again. It felt so right.

I pulled away with a smile on my features, knowing that if I stayed there that I would never be able to leave.

Sure the wolf thing scared me a bit and I would talk to him about that, but honestly, knowing Remus Lupin as well as I do, I am not too worried.

"Jake?"

"Mmm," he said looking at me with those hot desirous eyes.

"Can, uh, we go back to your place please? I would really like to have a shower."

"Oh, wha-, yeah 'course. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

He started to make his way back through the forest. I followed at a slower pace, trying to get my head around everything that has happened in the last three days. There was no doubt in my mind that Jake was exactly what I needed. Whether I deserved him though, was another matter entirely.

I couldn't help thinking, later on that night as I lay staring at the ceiling, that Jake could do a lot better than me. I am damaged goods, broken and tossed aside, only used when someone feels like it. I am worthless. I serve no purpose other than to bring bad things onto people who don't deserve it. I am poison, plain and simple.

I thought of the resemblance between my father and I. Long blonde hair, hollow grey eyes, pale skin, graceful limbs and an unmistakable way of holding ourselves that only a Malfoy could perfect. It was inevitable that I was one day going to end up like him wasn't it? They say that sons turn into their fathers. I felt the first waves of nausea beginning to swirl through my veins at these sickening thoughts yet, I couldn't re-focus. My vision started swimming and my mouth went as dry as the Sahara Desert. I slowly sat up trying to lose the horrible sensation. Unfortunately, it only got worse. Lucius' face spun in the room before my very eyes and I retched. "I don't want to be like him," I said to no-one in particular. I stood up and the world revolved around me. I couldn't take much more of this. I heard Lucius' cold, hard voice in my head, "…You are nothing…a freak not worthy of the Malfoy name…mine." I still believed it. I am nothing. I am no-one. A tear snuck out of the corner of my eye and rolled gently down my jaw. I felt it drop onto my neck and slide down my chest before stopping.

My head still reeling my stomach gave another heave and I knew I had to get to the bathroom. I ran through the house as quietly as I could, but every noise I made seemed amplified by the suffocating silence of the night. I passed the couch that Jake was sleeping rather awkwardly on nearly knocking a table over in my hurry.

As the contents of my stomach evacuated themselves, I clung to the bowl to keep me somewhat upright. Unusually, I got no relief from the violent gagging. No amount of vomiting was going to fix me this time. I was too worked up. My breath was racing, heart pumping and to my intense dismay, I was still dizzy as hell. Lucius was dancing around in my head and there was not a thing I could do to get rid of him. He's my father and his blood that runs in my veins will poison me. If I could just get rid of the blood seeping through my being then I might stand a chance. Then it hit me. I stood up and reached to the small vanity, looking for the one thing that might give me my salvation, something that could end all of my pain and rid me of Lucius for good. My sharp, silver saviour.

The blade bit into my skin as I sighed with relief. Lucius' evil blood dripped down my arm, purging me of all that reminded me of him. I did not want to die. No, that was not my aim. This blissful release of all that I hated in myself and my father, would help me to live another day. Careful to miss the vein, I slid my hand down again. More blood trickled down my hand and pooled on the floor. The dirty, toxic blood darkened and I laughed with the high I was feeling. Slicing again, I actually giggled. My father's blood was getting out and I was feeling good for the first time in a long time. I leant my head back against the wall and sighed. Coming down of the almost high I was on the sleep I was desperate for finally came.

I woke to a yell. Jake was standing in the door, calling for his dad to go and telephone Carlisle. My dark, handsome man knelt down beside me and took the razor out of my grasp. I shook my head and tried to reach for the comforting blade. Horror- struck Jake picked it up and I said to him in a quiet voice, "Jake please?"

"No Draco. What the fuck do you think you're playing at? Huh? Killing yourself is not the answer to your problems."

Killing myse-, "No Jake you got this all wrong. I wasn't trying to kill myself. You have to believe me."

"Right now Draco, I don't know what the fuck to believe. I walk in here, after being woken by my arm feeling like it has been sliced and diced, and I find you sitting in a pool of your own blood with obviously self-inflicted gashes all down your arm and you want me to believe that you aren't trying to do yourself in? What else am I supposed to think? That you did all of this for shits and giggles? Come on Draco. I wasn't fucking born yesterday."

"It's just something I do when I am upset. I couldn't calm down earlier, I needed sleep and this was the only way that I felt I could feel better. I am sorry. I had no intention of you finding me like this. Not that you even care what I am feeling."

Jake's tears mixed with my filthy blood, swirling and combining to make intricate patterns on the floor. Jake put his large, warm hand on my cheek.

"I do care Drake. More than you will ever know." He pressed his lips gently on mine.

Just then Carlisle flew into the room. I had never seen anyone move so fast in all my life. Not even on a broomstick. I wondered what Billy had told the doctor to get him here so fast. My brain was still a little muddled from the blood loss.

Carlisle and Jake stood me up, my head lolling to the side as I drooped into their hold. Jake's brow was creased with worry as he helped Carlisle to clean me up and bandage my arm. I looked at the puddle on the floor and I felt a smug sense of satisfaction that I had gotten so much of Lucius' tainted blood out of my system. I must have smiled at that because Carlisle cocked his eyebrow.

"What's going on Draco?" asked the good doctor.

"Nothing, look I am sorry ok? I really am. I find that sometimes getting the filth out helps me cope. Look it's not a big deal."

"The filth?"

"My father's blood. I hate that I am so much like him. See, my blood is his blood and that means I will end up like him and I don't want that," I explained.

Carlisle walked me to the kitchen and sat me down.

"I think it's time we had a little chat. Don't you?"

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "I suppose. Jake deserves to know why I did what I did."

The doctor put the kettle on for tea and called Jake into the kitchen. The look of hurt on his face as he sat down opposite me nearly tore my heart out of my chest. How could I have been so selfish? I hadn't thought about what impact my actions would have on anyone else.

"Jake. I am so so so sorry."

"I don't want to hear your apologies Draco. I want you to tell me what is really going on so that I can help you."

"Well," I said as I took a deep breath, "It started when I was seven. My father used to use violence as a teaching method. He would take me into the dungeon of our house and beat me until I learnt his way of doing things. Then I started school when I was eleven and I was away for most of the year, I was never allowed to stay at school for the holidays although I desperately wanted to."

I looked down at my hands as I went on, "I started to rebel against the monster when I realised that no-one else was treated like that. So he stepped things up and started to rape me as a punishment. See, he told me that everyone gets taught like this so I shouldn't tell anyone. I never did say a word. Only one person ever found out about the abuse. Harry Potter. My worst enemy. The one person I never wanted to find out. He noticed the bruises and cornered me about it."

Carlisle handed me the hot mug of tea and I cradled it in my hands before taking a sip.

"So what happened then?" asked the doctor.

"Harry always could read me like a book. I knew I couldn't lie to him so I told him everything and for a while confiding in him was enough to calm me down. He has even tried to contact me here but I don't want to be found for the moment. I will get in contact with him soon enough. But, as I grew I began to look like Lucius more and more and I began to hate myself more and more because of that. I tried to dye my hair, cut it, transfigure my eyes everything but it seemed like the world was determined that I look like my father. That was when I started to cut. I thought the less of the monster's blood that lingered in my veins the less like him I would be. All good in theory, but as I have done tonight, I took things too far a number of times. Harry would find me, patch me up and take me back to my dorm to sleep it off."

I drank some of the hot tea to moisten my mouth.

"It got to the point that I would be physically ill if I thought about the resemblance too long. This is what happened tonight. I was thinking about how Jake deserves someone better than me because I am innately a monster and things got out of hand. I can't control it and I feel so weak because of the panic attacks and the way that my father can control me without even being here."

"Draco," Carlisle started, "I understand your reasoning. Truly I do, but we are here to help you. You know that. We can help you with your control of these issues. They have become somewhat of an addiction am I right? You only get relief from the purging?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I never thought about it that way before." I shrunk down in my chair, avoiding Jake's eyes. Great, now I am not just a freak but fucking addict as well. That so helps thanks Doc.

"We need you to tell us when you feel an on-coming episode. That way we can talk you through it and help you move past the urges. I would recommend a councillor but I honestly think with Jacob here to support you, you should be perfectly fine."

"Everything here is so unfamiliar. I don't know anyone, I can't go out anywhere and I am really missing the magic. I can feel it around me and I am dying to use it but I just can't. Not without my wand at least. That above all else is making me homesick as hell."

Jake finally spoke, "Drake, I am here for you. I want to hold your hand and guide you through this crap. You are not your father. I know you, the real you and you are not the monster you make yourself out to be. I am not going to walk away from you and I hope that once you know the truth about me and Carlisle, that you realise that we all have secrets, some of them more innocent than others. Maybe if you wrote to this 'Harry' again and asked him to get some of your stuff sent over, we could make you feel more at home."

Tears spilled down my cheeks as I looked at the gorgeous teen in front of me. I folded my hand into his and squeezed.

"I can't ask him Jake. If my father catches the smallest rumour that I am here he will come and get me. He has probably got people looking over here for me already. It is just a matter of time before he catches up. I can't bring him here. I don't want him to taint this more than he already has."

"Ok, fair enough. You look exhausted. We should probably get you back to bed. Thanks for coming out Carlisle," said Jake.

"No worries boys. Draco remember to tell Jake how you're feeling. He knows what to do. Why don't you two come up to our place for dinner on Saturday night? Esme is dying to try out some new recipes and I am confident that everyone will love you Draco."

I looked over at Jake who had the most peculiar look on his face, almost looked like he was repulsed by the idea. I smiled at the doctor and told him that we would be delighted to. Jake glared at me as Carlisle left.

I laughed at Jake's expression again. "What? Don't you like their interior decorating or something?"

His brown eyes widened and he choked in response, "Yeah, something like that."

I could sense that there was more to that story so I let it drop for now. Jake looked as tired as I felt.

"I am going to go back to bed now. I am sorry again," I said dropping my eyes.

"Really, you say sorry one more time and I am going to hit you. Come on, I'll tuck you in," he sid eyes glinting.

Turning the lights off on our way to the bedroom, my hand found Jake's. I laced my fingers through his and he fitted his hand into mine perfectly. Sighing contentedly, I climbed into the bed. Jake pulled up the blanket and kissed me goodnight. As he turned to leave the room, I called out his name.

"Jacob," he turned to me and the moonlight shone onto his face,

"Stay with me? I know you hate the couch and I know that the bed isn't really big enough for the two of us but I really want to sleep and I know that if you stay with me I will."

Jake looked at me as if he was assessing me for something. Grinning he slipped his shirt over his head and closed the door. Slipping his warm body into the bed next to me, he wound his muscle clad arms around me and held me tight against his body. "Goodnight Draco. Sweet Dreams."

I sighed and before I could respond I was enclosed in the deepest, warmest sleep that I have ever had.

* * *

**I hope that was worth the wait! **

**Please Review! Love you all long time xD xoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I will be giving Draco and Jake back regrettably to the wonderfully talented Stephanie and JK. They are not mine. :( I dearly wish they were but hey, we can't have our cake and eat it too can we peeps?

**A/N:** Sorry this took me so long to update. I will do my best to have Chapter 7 up tomorrow for y'all cause that is the BIG chapter people. So keep an eye out it won't be far away.

**Warning: **Mild slash, sexual scene, mild coarse language. That's about all folks.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Explanation**

**Jake POV**

I woke to find Draco sleeping soundly on my chest. Snoring slightly, he had his arm thrown over my stomach and his leg had somehow ended up between mine. "God," I thought to myself. If he woke now, I would not be able to explain my rapidly hardening problem. His soft hair feathered my chest as he snuggled in closer, not helping me to reign in my need. The soft morning sunlight illuminated his face as it crept in through the window. I wasn't expecting him to wake up any time soon but I was desperate for a shower after last night's excitement. I went to slide out of the bed but to my dismay Draco tightened his grip in my torso and hooked his long, slender leg around my more muscular one. I groaned as the sensation of his breath on my nipple sent fiery ripples to my groin. I was only too aware of his soft delicious scent. It was the kind of smell that made me want to eat him all up. I had to get out before I lost it.

I carefully extracted myself from his grasp and looked down at the bed. It was a wonder that I even fit into the bed with him, but I suppose that, for my imprint I would fit anywhere. Hell, there was only one place that I wanted to fit into Draco right now. I didn't think I could get any harder but as I thought of burying myself deep into his tight warmth, I swelled to the point that it was painful. My track pants did nothing what so ever to hide my now twitching issue.

I needed relief and soon so I walked to the bathroom and started a hot shower. I slipped the pants to my ankles and stepped into the hot stream of water. Reaching for the shower gel and flannel I began to lather my russet skin up. My hand slipped lower over my stomach and my hips jerked forward. Desperate for release I roughly grabbed my length and began to slide my hand up and down. My breath became ragged and short as I pictured Draco's milky skin against mine. I slid a finger over the head and I lost all of the oxygen in my lungs. The soapy lather of the bubbles ran down my skin serving only to heighten the infuriating sensations flowing through my veins. Moving my hand faster I groaned and began to tighten my grip. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Draco. Losing myself in my imagination and the sheer force of my need I finally lost it. I came hard and my hot liquid dripped down my length, as the water caught it and washed it away. I leant my forehead to the wall and tried to catch my breath.

My head cleared and I turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower I grabbed my towel and dried myself. Slipping into my sweat pants I walked out of the bathroom and peeped around the bedroom door to check on Draco. Still fast asleep he was cocooned in the mass of blankets.

I cleaned up the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee and some toast. I bit into the buttery goodness and thought about what I was going to tell Draco. Of course I would have to explain imprinting and the wolf thing, but I was still undecided what to tell him about the Cullens. I sighed and took a scalding sip of coffee.

I felt a whisker of hot air brush my neck and I nearly choked on my coffee as I felt soft lips press against my skin. I leant into the kiss and sighed.

"I could get used to being greeted like this in the morning Draco."

"I'd personally like it better if you were still in bed when I woke up but you know this could suffice for now," said Draco with a smile on his gorgeous lips.

Making himself a cup of tea he sat down with me at the small table. Sporting some rather sexy looking bed hair and sleepy eyes I had to fight to keep my thoughts on the subject I needed to broach with the pale teen.

"Drake, I need to talk to you about what happened in the woods."

"Ok, but Jake, just so you know, you aren't the first werewolf I have come across."

"Wha-? You have seen werewolves before?"

"Yes. One of my best friends Remus Lupin is a werewolf as well."

My jaw fell to the floor.

"Well that would explain your lack of reaction then, I thought you were just hoping that it would just go away."

Draco laughed, "No Jake. I know that you can't help the way you are and I am certainly not going to avoid you because of it."

"Can this Lupin guy transform at will?"

"No, why?"

"Because I can."

I looked at the shocked expression on my angel's face. Obviously not expecting that one, I'm guessing.

"There's more."

"Go on then, spit it out."

"Well, there is more than one of me. I belong to a pack."

"And what is so bad about that?"

"Nothing really. I mean they can read my mind while I am in my wolf form but other than that they are as close to me as brothers."

"I'm still not scared Jake."

"You should be."

"Merlin's Beard Jake. I am a wizard I grew up with things one hundred times worse than you. We had a troll get into our school in my first year. We had a half giant as a gamekeeper, and that's not to mention the dragons."

"Dragons? Are you serious?"

"Deadly. We have a dragon sanctuary deep in the mountains of Romania. One of Harry's friend's brothers works with them there."

"Wow. Ok so maybe that is just a tiny bit worse," I breathed.

"Haha yeah,"

"There is one more thing for now," I said.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well?"

"A part of our legends is that sometimes us wolves can do what we call 'imprint'. This means that we can't survive if this particular person leaves or cuts us out of their lives, but we become whatever our imprint needs, a best friend, a lover, anything it doesn't matter."

Draco gasped and his eyes widened. "You've imprinted on me, haven't you Jake?"

I lowered my eyes and fiddled with my mug handle.

"Yes Draco, I'm sorry."

"Why the hell are you sorry? You can't help it for one and for two I kinda like the idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to ever go away. You make me feel more like myself than I ever have before and most importantly I feel safe here. You will protect me Jake and I need you too."

"What happens when you want to go back to your old life? I won't be able to stop you."

"Jake. I am not sure if you truly grasp just how much of an impact you have had on me in the few days that I have been here. I am looking forward to going out with you to the Cullen's for dinner tomorrow night. I want to be with you. That in itself is a miracle. I never thought I would want anyone as much as I want you. You make me whole Jacob and I am not sure if I want to go back there."

The blonde reached over and took my hand in his. I looked into the endless silver gaze.

"Not as whole as you make me."

Draco smiled and leant in to kiss me taking my breath away. Grinning like an idiot once he pulled away, I threw my cold toast into the trash. I noted the wistful look in my imprint's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you threw your toast in the bin. It's such a waste. If I had my wand I could have warmed it back up for you good as new."

"You are really missing the magic aren't you?"

"Like you would not believe, I can feel it but I want to touch it and work with it again," said Drake sighing.

"Are you sure that we can't get a message to Harry? If he as good a friend as you say he is then he won't say anything of your whereabouts."

"Don't underestimate my father Jake. He will stop at nothing to get his hands on me. Harry wouldn't have to say anything. The monster will have spies out everywhere, under orders to watch Harry and to listen in on his conversations to see if he can track me down."

"Ok, ok. We won't mail Harry then."

"Thank you. Now there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It sounded like you were having a spectacular time in the shower this morning."

I blushed from my head to my toes. I mustn't have been as quiet as I thought.

"Oh, it was ok I guess," I said sheepishly.

"A little more than ok if my ears heard correctly… _'Oh Draco! Draco! Uh… uh DRACO!'_," he said laughing.

Really hadn't controlled myself that well then. Damn it. I would have to try to keep my mouth shut next time.

"So? You wanted to discuss this with me why?"

"So, I missed out on all of the fun."

"Oh, really? I thought you were sleeping?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Haha, I just had my eyes closed. Doesn't mean I can't hear you Jake. So yes, it seems I did. Now I have a deal for you."

"Uh-huh,"

"I got the distinct impression that you weren't very happy when I agreed to go with you to the Cullen's tomorrow night for dinner."

Sheesh, he didn't miss much did he?

"No I wasn't but go on,"

"Well, see, I have this problem. A rather _hard_ problem, one that I think only you can help me with," he winked at me and went on,

"I know from your session in the shower this morning that you have the same issues as me but I am not going to be nice to you Jake. You come along with me to the Cullen's and play nice, and I will be extremely nice to you when you join me in bed tomorrow night."

"Who said I would be joining you in the bed?"I said playfully.

"Me, Jake," he said, "I want you there more than anything else, and me being your imprint and all, I guess that means that I can pretty much have whatever I want."

I rolled my eyes. I knew full well that I wouldn't be able to deny him, but I didn't know if he was ready for this yet.

Blowing me out of the water again, he stared into my eyes, arranged his mouth into a sly sneer and said firmly, "Jake I am ready for this, I am just going to make this as difficult for you as it has been for me."

I laughed, "Must be pretty damned difficult then. Alright, I will go but you better pay up 'cause I think I will deserve it. That, and I am looking forward to seeing the shock on your face when you find out."

"Find out?"

"Haha, oh hell no. You will just have to wait and see."

A flash of worry crossed his face and I laughed harder.

"Nuh-uh. You can squirm," I choked out.

I walked into the lounge room and eventually stopped laughing. All of a sudden, I was gasping for air as Draco's weight flew at me. Managing to somehow catch me unawares, he had knocked me to the floor and had pinned my wrists above my head. I could have pushed him off easily but with his delicious heaviness on my stomach as he straddled me, I don't think I could have, even if I did want too. His face leant over me and took my earlobe between his pearly teeth, sucking gently, driving me insane. So much for relief. His lips trailed down my neck and his tongue lightly grazed its way down my jaw. I groaned.

"Draco,"

"Yes Jake?"

"What's go-," he cut me off with a deep passion-filled kiss. Sliding his tongue into my mouth I gave into the sensation. It felt like my entire body was on fire. I didn't care about anything but him. Sensing my surrender, infuriatingly, Draco pulled away an evil grin on his face. He let me go and stood up. I didn't register anything apart from his absence. I called out to him, intending to find out what the hell was going on. Instead he walked back over and squatted beside me. Laying his hand on my hot bulge, I threw my head back. He squeezed and stood back up.

"Draco? What the fuck? You can't leave me like this!"

He was still grinning.

"This is what I call payback," he said, his voice low and husky.

"For what?" I gasped out.

"For leaving me hanging," he paused, winked at me and started to walk out of the room. Looking back over his shoulder he called out, "You squirming yet Jake?" and he closed the bedroom door, leaving me lying in the middle of the floor, hard as iron and twice as frustrated as I was this morning. Thanks Draco.

* * *

**I know this was a long time coming but I do hope that it was worth the wait. xD **

**It is dinner and well yes, the BIG slash chapter next so I will do my best to not leave it so long for yas. **

**Enjoy and please review! I love my regular reviewers to death :D Keep up the good work and you can all have a Draco cookie! hehehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own these two beautiful boys :'( but rest assured JKR and SM, you will get them back when I am done with them xP

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all of the lovely people who have reviewed me previously and to all of the people who have me on story and author alert. Your support is incredible and I hope that this chapter lives up to the rest of the story that I have created so far. Thank you all so much. A special shout out to my personal motivational team Miss Tennille 'Pretty Twisted' Charlton. Without you I wouldn't have gotten this done.

**Warnings:** Coarse language, Slash sex scene, probably some adult themes, but other than that you're all good to go :P

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cullen-ary Delights.**

**Draco POV.**

My heart skipped a beat. Jake looked gorgeous there was no other word for it. Dressed in a bottle green button down shirt, sleeves rolled up, with black trousers and a pair of newly polished and highly buffed black leather shoes that I had dug out of his almost non-existant wardrobe this morning, he looked good enough for me to eat right then and there. I laughed as I caught a glimpse of Jake's disgruntled facial expression.

"Jake, you do know that this is not the end of the world right?"

"Feels like it Draco. I look like a clown."

I scoffed. "Jake trust me when I say this, you don't look like a clown. My taste in clothes is impeccable. No one has ever complained about anything I have dressed them in before."

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it Drake. I guess I'm not used to wearing such nice clothes."

"You're going to have to get used to it if you want to be seen in public with me you know."

Jake groaned. "I'm never gonna get used to this."

I sidled up to Jake and slid my hand over his shiny silver belt buckle. "Well you know the deal Jacob Black. You be good tonight and I'll make every second of your discomfort worth the while. I promise."

I kissed his soft, full lips and moved away. I didn't want to get myself too worked up yet. That would only make the evening crawl along.

Jake sighed and grabbed his keys. "Come on then, get that handsome butt of yours out to the car."

My heart fluttered, I love it when he says things like that. I walked to the back of the lounge to grab my jacket and made my way to the front door. Jake followed me reluctantly and unlocked the car for me to slide in.

It was a miracle Jake even fit behind the steering wheel. He just seemed so disproportionately big. Knees spread around the steering wheel, head nearly touching the roof it was a wonder he could even start the thing let alone drive it.

About twenty minutes later, we arrived out the front of a big white house sitting in a clearing in the forest about ten minutes off of the main road. Jake's nose crinkled and I couldn't help but wonder why Jake was so adverse to being here. I giggled as I watched him extract himself from the car and straighten up his shirt.

I got out of the tiny car and looked up at the house awestruck. It truly was a beautiful house. Pristine white walls, huge floor to ceiling windows and a very welcoming and friendly atmosphere all added to the magnificence of the place.

Jake sighed and plastered a smile across his features, I knew that was wholly and solely for my benefit so I placed my hand gently in his and squeezed it firmly. Jake looked down at our long interlocked fingers, brown and white, perfectly fitting to one another and with a perfect contrast and smiled genuinely.

"Come on, It'll be fun," I said as we strolled to the front door. Dr Cullen and his wife Esme met us inside.

"Jake, Draco, So glad that you could make it," said Esme, reaching out to hug both of the boys.

"Not a problem, Mrs Cullen. I can't thank you enough for giving me a reason to get out of the house."

Esme smiled, "Please Draco, call me Esme. You'll make me feel old if you keep that up."

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Carlisle turned, "Here comes the entertainment, Draco meet my son Emmett and my daughter Alice."

A large bear looking figure bounded down the stairs and clapped me on the back.

"Hey man, I'm Emmett. Bout time Jakey found someone to give him a run for his money," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The black haired pixie then bounded over to me and pulled me into a suprisingly strong hug. "I know we're going to be great friends Draco. Wait and see." She giggled and sat down at the table next to Emmett.

Another figure joined the table, but he didn't appear to be so friendly. With curly blonde hair and a pained look on his face, he really didn't look that pleasant to be around.

A voice from behind, made me jump. "Don't worry about Jasper, he won't bite you." My face must have been very easy to read, I thought to myself. "No Draco, your face is just fine. Oh and by the way, my name is Edward."

Jake's scowl increased and I could sense the enmity between these two already. Maybe Edward was the reason that he didn't like coming here.

"Nah, Jakey just thinks we smell bad. Don't you Jake?"

"Yes, well when all you can smell is bleach I do have to wonder why I bother at times," he chided, laughing with the other's.

Esme steered me and Jake to adjacent seats at the huge dining room table.

"Emmett can you call Rosalie and get the boys a drink please?" said Esme cheerfully.

"Sure thing Esme," he said before he leapt up. He walked to the end of the stairs and yelled at top note, "Roooooosealieeee!" Grinning from ear to ear he came back to the table and asked Jake what he wanted.

"I think I'm going to need a beer, thanks Emmett."

"Draco?"

"Oh just a juice for me please."

"Coming right at ya,"

Before I had a chance to think, he was back with the icy drinks. Jake grinned and skulled back half of the beer in one mouthful. He let out a rather large belch and sighed. "Ahhhh, that's much better."

A tall, statuesque female appeared from nowhere and sat next to Emmett. Her light blonde hair shone in the bright light of the dining room. She looked down the table, saw me sitting next to Jake.

"Hello Dog, I see you've bought your little plaything along with you." She turned to Emmett, "What did you say his name was again? Draco?"

Emmett frowned and gave her a look that blatantly said "Behave yourself".

Esme couldn't have timed the dinner better. The awkward silence seemed to stretch on longer and longer until her and Carlisle started bringing out the plates of the most tantilising food I had ever seen in his life. Servings of honey roasted pork chops, with cheesy vegetable bake and the freshest looking salad I had ever come across.

Esme's appearance seemed to ease a little of the tension that had built up and when she joined everyone at the table, polite chit chat seemed to spread around the room.

During the course of dinner I was asked about Hogwarts and my life back in London, the monster excluded of course. I laughed myself silly when Emmett started telling me stories about stupid stuff he and Jake had gotten up to recently and I remained silent when I felt that it was prudent.

After the dinner plates were emptied and we moved into the living room, the talking continued. Everyone was more at ease. I sat back quietly and just watched what was going on around me. He Cullens really did seem to be nice people. So why did Jake dislike coming here so much. I still didn't understand that. And the Cullen's, for all of there differences seemed to be more alike than he first thought. All of them had chalky white skin, honey gold eyes and a haunting, chime like ring to their voices. Either they were really close family or there was something else going on.

Edward caught my eye and nodded. What was with this guy? Could he read my mind or something? Eerily Edward nodded again and motioned to Carlisle who came over to me.

"Draco. I think it may be time for me to explain a few things. You may have noticed our 'similarites' . "

I nodded. Carlisle smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with being observant you know. Anyways, it is probably best that I just tell you. My family and I are vampires."

"Really? You're nothing like vampires I've come across before," I said.

"You've seen vampires before?" Carlisle asked awestruck.

"Yep, in Albania. We saw a whole bunch of them when my mother and I went on holiday there one year, but you don't look anything like them."

"Well we wouldn't. See, we live off of animal blood not human blood. Human blood turns us into animals and we can not maintain any control of ourselves. Animal blood on the other hand means we can still lead relatively normal lives. Well, aside from not exposing ourselves to sunlight but that is an accepted part of vampire life really."

I nodded, "That makes a lot of sense Carlisle. That explains why Jake was so resistant to coming here then, what with you being technical mortal enemies and all."

The doctor laughed, "Yes, I do suppose that's right. I must say that it's very strange to have someone like you around Draco, not having to hide anything."

"I am just glad that you don't have to hide anything from me. I have had more than enough hiding for one lifetime I think."

Everyone laughed and Alice, who looked like she had just remembered something important ran upstairs and returned with a huge bundle of wrapped presents in her arms.

I eyed them warily as she placed them down in front of me. She grinned, "Me and Jazz thought that you needed a few things to help you feel more at home. Here open this one first,"

She passed over a smallish box and I carefully pulled at the paper wrapping. I couldn't remove the smile from my face, it was a box of my favourite English tea. I had missed it so much. Another box, this time a selection of my favourite Honeyduke's sweets; Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees and Licorice Snaps. I was going to have a feast later, so yummy.

A bigger parcel this time, squishy and wrapped in brown paper. I ripped it open. It was my favourite cloak. Black with silver stars and moons embroidered into the lining. I immediately put it on and pulled it tight around me. It felt so good to wear it again, I just wanted to lose myself in it but Alice was pushing another longer parcel at me. I grabbed it and tore open the paper. A familiar blood red box popped out of the end. I could not believe my eyes.

"How did you get this?" I asked, breathless.

It was Jasper that answered this time,

"Alice and I thought you could do with some cheering up so we travelled to England and we found your friend Harry who was able, through his connections at the Ministry of Magic, to get these bits and pieces summoned directly from your house to him. Your father has no clue you're here and you have your wand. It's a win, win situation."

"That was ingenious, I can't believe you went to all that trouble for me."

Alice chimed in, "It was no bother honestly and me and Jazz were up for a holiday anyways so don't you worry."

I pulled the box out of the paper fully and opened it gently. Sure enough, my hawthorn wand was nestled into the black satin lining. I picked it up and all of a sudden red and gold sparks showered out of the end of it.

The Cullens looked shocked. I laughed, "That is what happens when a wizard and his wand are reunited after time apart. It's ok."

Jake looked amazed, "What else can you do Draco?"

"_Avis," _I said, and two tiny bluebirds flew out of my wand, around the room and out of the window. Every one gasped in amazement. I then proceeded to levitate the coffee table, fill the room with twinkling fairy lights and turned vase into a flowery patterned rat.

Laughing I looked around at their faces. The reactions ranged between shocked and astonished.

"It's amazing what a wand can help you achieve," I smiled.

Jake grabbed my free hand and pulled me into him, "It's not just the wand Draco, you are magical too. You've got me well and truly under your spell."

"Aww shucks, Jake. I didn't even have to give you a love potion."

His eyes widened. "You can do that? Give people love potions I mean?"

"Yeah, but it never lasts. Kind of a stupid way to go about it if you ask me."

Jake pulled me in for a kiss and then he stood up.

"Well, Carlisle, thanks for the lovely dinner and for making Drake so happy. I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you've done for him."

"It wasn't any trouble at all Jake. Just make sure you keep him happy."

"Oh I will Doc, I will," he winked and pulled me up off of the leather sofa.

I blushed thinking about what was soon going to be taking place. I could feel Jake's anticipation rising.

"Thank you all for everything you have done. I'm sorry that we can't stay longer, but maybe we could make this a weekly thing? I would really love that."

"Draco, you may come up to the house any time you like and if Jake's not there to bring you up then one of us will never mind coming down to get you, provided we ok it with Jake first."

Jake rolled his eyes, "You know we don't mind you down there Carlisle, just keep the feeding outside of the boundaries."

Emmett smiled, "Always do Jake man." He then feigned a wink, swept a giggling Rosalie into his arms and swept up the stairs.

"Alright, we really should go before Billy gets worried. You know how the old man gets."

"Ok Jake, well you and Draco have a safe trip home and a good night and we'll hopefully get to catch up soon," said Carlisle.

"Yep, not a worry Doc."

I got mobbed with hugs from Esme and Alice as we tried to get out the door and by the time we got to the car Jake was looking rather cross.

"What's the matter Jake? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Draco, I'm just really, really wanting to get home."

I grinned, "You don't want to just go home, you just want to get me into bed. I see how it is."

Jake smiled hotly back at me, "And if I do? Do you have an issue with that?"

"Yes actually I do," I said playfully.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"What is it then?"

"I'm supposed to be rewarding you, not you ravishing me before I get the chance."

"Oh there will be plenty of ravishing going on just you wait Draco."

The deep husky tones in his voice spoke a million things about how he was feeling right now and I loved it. Horny, frustrated, needy all things that I was feeling but I just loved to see happening to him too.

"Ok Jake, well you want to get me into bed then you'd better get driving then huh?" I chipped.

The trip home seemed to take all of about 5 minutes. Jake sped most of the way home getting us there in next to no time at all. Pulling up into the driveway, Jake let out a groan that I sensed he had been hanging onto for a little while now.

He locked the car and I moved around to his side and leant up to kiss his soft mouth. Lingering and sweet, full of promises for later, the tension hung in the air.

Jake leant down to my ear and whispered, "My bed, right now."

Heat flooded my veins and my pants began to bulge very noticeably. I pushed open the front door and made my way to the bedroom. Jake followed behind me turning off lights as we went. Surrounded in darkness, I felt a little bit anxious. Jake obviously sensed my unease because the next thing I knew I was being enveloped in Jake's tanned arms and held tight to him. We moved like this the rest of the way to the bedroom, Jake let me go and went to close the door and open the curtain.

"Why are you opening the curtain Jake?"

"Cause I want to see every bit of you Draco. I don't want to miss a single thing."

Another rush flooded to my groin and I let out a small throaty moan. Jake was busy fiddling with the curtain so I thought that I would inflame him further.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Draco?"

I looked into his eyes and started to undo my shirt button by button and then slipping it to the floor off of my shoulders. My belt was next. Slowly sliding the catch through and undoing it, I whipped it out of my pants and threw it to the floor with my shirt.

I walked over to Jake who was standing still as a statue. I kissed him full on the mouth, drawing him into surrender. All I could feel were Jake's warm hands on my back and neck as our tongues battled for dominance.

I wrestled with Jake's shirt and finally got it undone. Once it was on the floor, I started to explore his chest with my lips and tongue. As I flicked over his nipple, Jake groaned and pulled my mouth back to his.

"I need you Draco, and soon. Please?"

How could I resist that? I slid my hands down his chest and undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. He ripped his boxers off and my breath hitched in my throat as I finally saw him fully naked. I had been dreaming about this since I got here, but actually seeing him was simply breathtaking. It was beyond anything in my wildest imagination.

Jake's hand slid to my waistband and my pants dropped over my hips to the floor. My emerald green boxers then disappeared and I was standing as naked as he was. Feeling self- conscious I let my hand drift to cover myself but Jake, seeing what I was about to do, caught my wrist and pulled me to him.

"You're gorgeous Draco. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

"No," I stammered.

"You don't have to be afraid Drake. I am not going to run away."

I had no words to tell him just how much that meant to me so I leant up again and kissed him with all the love and passion and feeling I could muster. Relishing in the feeling of skin against skin I pulled him down onto the bed and straddled his stomach.

Jake moaned as I moved my hips around and teased him to the point of almost losing control. He threw me over onto the bed and leapt over me pinning me to the bed. His weight on me felt so delicious.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now Draco," he whispered.

"Oh, I think I have a fair idea," I whispered back.

Jake began to thrust his hips into me making our hot groins rub against each other. I nearly passed out it felt so good.

"Draco?"

"Yes Jake?"

"I want you inside me right now. I can't wait any longer."

Jake turned to the end of the bed and grabbed onto the frame showing me his beautiful behind. I was getting impossibly harder with each passing second so I got onto my knees and started running my hands on his hot russet skin. I could feel the sweat beading off of his back as his need grew to match mine.

"Draco," Jake said on a gasp. "Now Drake. Please."

I couldn't deny him a second time so I licked my finger and gently slid it inside of him, carefully stretching and sliding making sure he was ready for me. He groaned at the sensation. I slid in another finger carefully, I didn't want to hurt him. Once I thought he was ready, I slid my fingers out and replaced them with my hot extension.

Jake cried out as I pushed through the slight resistance so I stopped moving until he was ready to take all of me.

"Draco, I'm ok. Keep going."

I pushed slowly forwards until my hips were pressed firmly against his butt. His warmth and tightness almost had me finishing right there.

"This isn't gonna take long Jake."

"It's ok Draco. We have heaps of time. Just fuck me already."

I started moving my hips back and forth slowly, trying to prolong the sensation. That wasn't obviously going to work for long though, and instinctively my hips began to thrust hard and fast. I wasn't going to last much longer so I reached around and grabbed Jake's length and slid my hand firmly up and down in time with my movements. I must have found his prostate because each time I thrust into him his whole body jerked.

Getting closer, our bodies drenched with sweat, moonlight shining off of our skin we moved frantically toward the end. Hearts racing, breath escaping us, we exploded into millions of tiny pieces as we finished together. Exhausted I slid out of Jake, watching as my liquid dripped out of him, and as his liquid dripped down my hand and his stomach.

I couldn't imagine ever wanting to go home. This is definitely where I wanted to be, here in Jacob's arms sated and safe.

I grabbed my wand out of my bag and cleaned us up so that we could just lie naked together.

Jake lay back on the bed and pulled me back against him.

"Thank you Draco. That was the best reward ever."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I liked it so much that I'm hoping you'll find some other reason to reward me soon."

"Oh I daresay that we could arrange something," I said laughing.

Jake's warm body against mine felt heavenly, long and muscular, hard but soft at the same time. I put my head on his chest as I felt the first wave of tiredness swamp me.

I felt Jake kiss the top of my head and whisper softly, "Goodnight my Drake."

Sleepily I turned my head up kissed his cheek and whispered back, "Goodnight my Jacob."

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry that this has taken me so long. I hope it was worth the wait. I will endeavour to do my best to get chapter 8 up later this week, circumstances prevailing. Again thank you all for reading and remember to review. I LOVE getting your feedback! Peace Out People 3 xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
